


Storm-Trooper(s) In A Comic-Con Bathroom

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Comic-Con, Comic-Con Setting, Costumes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I had this idea and i just had to write it, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Storm Trooper, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: Roger and Brian attend comic-con but Roger is less interested in the costumes and venues and more interested in Brian and what's under the plastic bulge of his Storm-Trooper costume.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Storm-Trooper(s) In A Comic-Con Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is weird i know but im the same person who wrote a kink fic where queen are deer :)

The plastic and tight fabric were in every nook and cranny of his body. He was almost certain that he would lose ten pounds just by the amount of sweat that poured out of just his face and hands. 

To make things worse, he could hardly see a foot in front of him. 

Roger desperately clung to Brian's hand, their hands unable to completely close around the gloves they were both wearing, while whining every step of the way.

"I can't feel my balls, Brian!" He complained. "I need to take off this fucking ridiculous helmet-"

Brian turned on his heel in a concerning speed and put both of his hands on either side of Roger's helmet where his gloves clicked against the plastic barrier. "No! You're gonna ruin the illusion."

Roger couldn't see his face, nor could Brian see his, but they both knew that Roger was making a very displeased face based on his silence and motionlessness.

"Come on, I'll get you a soda if you just keep the helmet on."

Roger huffed. "How the hell am I gonna drink a soda if the helmet is on? I have to piss, Brian."

Brian threw his head back and pushed Roger's head to the right with a groan. "If I take you to the bathroom will you be quiet and stop whining?"

"Okay, fine."

Roger’s tone was suspiciously smooth and elegant, the hint of annoyance and aggravation was melted away in a silky way that made Brian squint behind the tinted visor covering his eyes.

Wearing a full storm-trooper suit was less built for comfort and more built for looking incredibly cool, or stupid depending on who you asked. Going through doors was a risk, going to the bathroom was nearly impossible, and walking around was bad enough since you can hardly see. 

That didn’t make it worth the two thousand pounds Brian spent on the two custom made suits. Brian’s own in the classic white and Roger’s in a more colourful pattern of red and black.

Comic-Con was exciting even if you couldn’t see, but it was even more exciting when your boyfriend locks one of the bathroom doors and shoves you against a wall.

Brian nearly had the wind knocked out of him when Roger shoved him against the wall, and for a second he thought he’d pissed his partner off.

That was until Roger tossed his helmet off; his pupils were blown out and he was licking his lips with a smile while eyeing Brian down like he was God’s gift.

His forehead and cheeks were bright red and glistened with sweat, some beads trickling down his neck into the tight black turtle neck he was wearing.

”I can’t say you look the sexiest with this helmet on, but God if it isn’t making this outfit a little tighter,” Roger looked up to Brian with hooded eyes and thrust his groin forward with an added grunt for effect.

Brian laughed a little and reached up for his helmet, but Roger was the one to take it and re-secure it. 

“Keep it one for a second, I want to see how hot you get for me.”

Now he was kind of glad he had a helmet on because he couldn’t help the ludicrous smile on his face and the blush across his cheeks.

Roger bent to the floor and looked up from his knees where he winked and tucked his gloved hand into the zipper where Brian’s interested cock was stretching the fabric.

"Oh," Brian whispered when his body twitched. His voice was muffled and the voice-changer made it wobble when it left his lips. "Okay. Did you make sure no one was- _Oh,_ in here?"

Roger, who was halfway wrapped around Brian, rolled his eyes and made stiff eye-contact with his partner's plastic bulge that was pushed to the side. "Yes, Brian, now shut up."

"Okay, okay, oh wow."

He loved the quiet sounds that Brian made when he was turned on and being given more pleasure than he knew what to do with. The only weird part was when he raised his hands and tugged through his blonde hair and the plastic got caught in a sweat-covered knot.

"Fuck," Brian whispered. "We need to hurry up, we're gonna miss-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

Roger stood up and snatched the helmet off of Brian's head where he tossed it onto the floor.

Brian's hair was straightened in the front where it stuck to his forehead, his face bright red and a dopey, pleasure-soaked smile was on his face that Roger loved.

"God, you look ridiculous."

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You look the same, just a little shorter. Storm-Troopers are all supposed to be the same height because they're-"

Roger groaned and stomped his feet, his entire suit shaking. "You're killing my hard-on!"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about how every storm-trooper is a clone of one another based on the genetics of a bounty hunter named-"

"Brian! My boner, it's dying."

"Fine, fine," Brian laughed, and Roger was surprised when a hand pressed into his lower half. "Fuck the panel, I wanna see you on your knees again."

Roger pushed a laugh from low in his throat and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. "This outfit is kind of grown on me, I think you should wear it more often. It's sexy."

"It is?" Brian smiled and looked down. "Show me how much you love it."

He shoved himself into Brian's torso and sent his tongue up his neck. "Say some nerdy shit while I suck you off, I wanna really know what everyone else here is missing since they've probably never seen a cock in their life besides their own."

"Alright, well, in Nevada, you can actually explore the set where Tatooine was put. Peter Mayhew is seven foot two, he plays Chewbacca."

Roger smacked his lips and sat back on the heels of his feet. "The bear?"

"Yeah, the bear."

He smiled. "I like him, he has a bow and arrow."

Brian felt his brain twitch a little with the need to correct him, but he knew Roger didn't ask nor did he care to know the specifics. Plus, he was absolutely sure his mouth wouldn't be able to form the words with how he felt at the moment.

It hardly took any time before he was bucking his hips forward and gripping the wall with heaving gasps that forced him to cover his own mouth. Roger loved it, and only went faster to make Brian further struggle against blowing their cover.

Sitting back and wiping his mouth with his wrist, Roger laughed as Brian slipped to the floor and tried to catch his breath. "Do you think some comic-cops are gonna kick us out if they heard anything?"

"They'd probably just ask how it went since according to you they've only seen their own cocks."

"I gave them too much credit in that joke."

"You're awful, you're here too."

"Yeah, and I've just sucked my boyfriend of four years off in the toilet of their virginity party. I'm a god here."

Brian smiled and covered himself back up, his plastic bulge making another shock go through his body when it brushed against his cock.

"Anyways," Roger smiled deviously. He surprised Brian when he suddenly climbed on top of his lap and tucked his arms around his neck. "Let's get a change of scenery and go for round two."

Before he could reply, Roger slammed both of their helmets on and gave a thumbs up with both of his hands.

"Come on, you can tell me Star Trek trivia the whole way."

"It's Star-"

"I know, Brian. I'm fucking with you. Come on, I don't want to leave until it hurts to walk."

Brian's eyes widened and he just knew that Roger was giving him a smile behind the mask he was wearing. 

Not that he minded, especially not when Roger was pushing his hand back into his trousers.

Suddenly, neither of them cared that they were missing the panel they were supposed to be attending.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: feedermercury  
> instagram: secretsonofjimihendrix (dm to be accepted)


End file.
